The gelatin capsule or softgel is a one-piece, hermetically sealed soft gelatin shell containing a liquid, a suspension, or a semi-solid. One challenge for softgel manufacturers is the length of time it takes to dry the shell to a hardness where the softgel can be packaged. Many softgel manufacturers utilize pre-drying units, then spread the capsules onto trays and place the frays into drying tunnels. Once the product is put into the drying tunnels, it can take up to seven days to complete drying of the shell. Shorter drying times are desirable.